Bastard of Winterfell
by LordCommader
Summary: Jon Snow, back in the body of a child has but a few years to prepare the North. Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North knows Winter is coming. Together they begin working to keep not only the North safe from Legends that are beginning to stir but also their family from being torn apart by the south.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Game Of Thrones

* * *

 **Jon Snow**

Jon was surrounded by darkness on all sides leaving nowhere for him to escape. Left, right, above and even below pitch black closed in upon him ready to drag him away.

His brother's betrayal. Stabbing him and leaving him for dead. Coming back to life. Becoming King in the North, allying with Daenerys and attempting but ultimately failing to hold back the White Walkers. And now he was dead again.

Was the darkness around him what he would see for eternity? Was he in the afterlife? Jon had always worshiped the Old gods, never knew enough about any of the others to worship anything else. Lady Stark had not taught him as she did her children.

 _Catelyn Stark._

Jon felt the pang of her death in his chest despite their differences. He never held her ire of him against her. After all, she only spoke the truth. He was a constant reminder of her husband's unfaithfulness. How could he fault her for not loving him like she did her own children?

That thought brought yet another stab to his heart. His brothers and sisters were gone. Dead. Robb at the Red Wedding, Rickon at the hands of Ramsay Bolton. Bran, Sansa, and Arya lost to the White Walkers army of wight's when Winterfell was overrun. He was alone. And he had failed. Winterfell was gone and it was his fault.

"Lady Stark was right. I'm no Stark." Robb wouldn't have let Winterfell fall. His eldest sibling wouldn't have failed as he had.

"Jon…Jon, wake up."

"Father?" Jon blinked his eyes and the darkness faded away revealing Eddard Stark standing over him, a worried look on the Lord's face. Or at least he thought it was his father. "Everything's so blurry."

"Jon, do you remember anything? Who attacked you?" Lord Stark asked. But that was impossible. Lord Stark had died in King's Landing.

Head swimming Jon blinked his eyes trying to focus his vision. But it was for naught. The black was closing in on him again. He could see it coming, the afterlife was trying to keep him. Was he sleeping?

Hope stirred in his chest. Maybe he was waking up and everything had just been one horrible, horrible nightmare. Maybe his family wasn't gone. And if that was the case.

"I don't want to die." He whispered the hidden thoughts he had been having since Sansa's death leaving his mind.

* * *

 **Ned Stark**

 _"I don't want to die."_ The words ran rampant in the Lord of Winterfell's mind. Words spoken by a boy he saw and raised as his own. One he had cared for and protected since his birth. The child his sister had begged him to keep safe. His son in everything but blood.

"I don't want to die." He whispered trying the words for himself as he watched the young man who had said them first. "I'm sorry, Jon. Lyanna."

He had failed.

Failed in his mission to keep his sister's son safe. His promises broken and now nothing but words in the wind. He had already shamed her raising her son as a bastard, keeping Jon from any life that was worth living it seemed. And now he had failed even that. Lyanna would never forgive him.

"I'm sorry, sister."

"Dad?"

Looking at the door Ned tried to smile but his lips wouldn't move. Not even for the brown-haired girl peeking her head into the room who looked so much like the woman he was thinking of.

"Arya, you should be in bed. Your mother won't be happy you're up."

"I heard the guards outside my room talking." Arya's eyes went from him to the bed he was seated next to. "Is Jon going to die?"

"Of course not, Arya." The Warden of the North proclaimed confidently even if he didn't feel confident in his son's survival himself. "Jon's just very tired."

Arya shook her head and stepped into the room closing the door behind her and Ned sat straighter as tears began to gather in his youngest daughters eyes. "You're lying. The guards said he had been stabbed a bunch of times and wouldn't make it through the night."

The tears grew bigger and fell faster and Ned moved quickly crossing the room lifting his sobbing daughter into his arms holding her to his chest tightly.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Small hands gripped his tunic bunching the fabric together around his shoulders and he silently cursed the guards who he would be having words with tomorrow.

"Jon will be fine Arya. The guards were exaggerating."

"You're lying." Ned closed his eyes as his conscious betrayed him. He had seen the wounds Jon had suffered. It was a miracle Ser Rodrik had found him before he bled to death. And it would be another if he survived.

Maester Luwin had said it himself. "All we can do is pray the gods will grant us a miracle, my Lord."

"Okay," Arya's head nodded against his chest and he loosened his arms as she wiggled around trying to get free.

Setting her down on her feet he opened his mouth to send her back to her room but before he could she was moving. Crossing the room and dragging the chair Jon had at his desk in the corner closer to the bed placing it next to his.

"I'll sleep here." She crawled up onto the chair. "He shouldn't be alone when he wakes up."

Not wanting to upset her anymore Ned took his seat again and wrapped an arm around her. They would wait together until Jon woke or he didn't.

* * *

 **Robb Stark**

"Father, I'm worried about Jon. He isn't acting right."

Inside his father's, solar Robb paced in front of the large desk his father sat behind.

He had listened to enough tales the older warriors in Winterfell told to know a brush with death changed a man. Veterans from King Roberts war against the Targaryens and the Ironborn uprising all said the same thing when their stories finished.

"I haven't been the same since."

But Jon wasn't even functioning properly. He barely tried in training and stopped going to Maester Luwin's lessons.

"He can't just sit in the Godswoods all day, Father."

"No, he can't." Ned agreed and stood from his chair. "And he won't. I thought giving him space would help sort this matter out but Ser Rodrik has requested I pull him from training. A warrior who doesn't wish to learn is not worth the time to teach."

Robb sighed in relief. This was good. Father would get Jon straightened out and things would return to at least somewhat normal.

"But never the same as it used to be." Not for Jon or him. Just as his brother couldn't forget nearly dying he couldn't get the image of Jon lying and bleeding in the training yard. And he doubted any of his other siblings could either.

Ned Stark

"Father, did you come to pray as well?"

Ned fixed a stern stare on the boy sitting at his feet.

Jon shook his head and turned back to the white and red tree. "Robb tell you where I was?"

"He didn't have to, Jon. You've spent what seems like the last week sitting out here." Ned sighed and ran a hand down his face. He had hoped he wouldn't have to have this conversation with any of his children.

"Jon, I know what happened was traumatic. And I know it's changed you, it would change anyone. But missing training and skipping Maester Luwin's lessons? You can't keep-"

"Why didn't you tell me Aunt Lyanna was my mother?"

* * *

 **Jon Snow**

From the corner of his eye, Jon saw his father, or truthfully his uncle freeze and he heard the catching of breath. He hadn't meant to blurt it out like that but he couldn't hold it anymore. Weeks recovering in bed had given him ample time to go over the best options he had.

And two stood out the most.

First, he joins the Night's Watch early and brings the Free Folk south of the Wall before Winter arrived. It would be hard to do alone and so much could go wrong but it was a good plan. But he would be leaving Winterfell and his family defenseless against the threats from the south.

So plan two was what he was going with. Stay in Winterfell and confess to Lord Stark. Explain everything that was coming and hope his father believed him. Also risky but if it saved his family from the fates waiting for them then he would take that risk.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jon. You are my son."

"I am." Jon nodded. "But not by blood."

He loved Lord Stark and would always see the man as his father no matter who birthed him.

Using the boulder next to him Jon grabbed ahold and pulled himself to his feet leaning heavily on the rock as his stomach and chest ached. Three weeks of rest was enough to get him out of bed and walking but Maester Luwin had been very clear that his wounds would not heal quickly.

"Jon," Father started forward reaching to help him up but stopped. "Where did you hear this?"

"You aren't going to like my answer father. Or believe it, just remember, there is no other way I could have known of my mother."

Lord Stark nodded showing he was ready to listen and Jon began his tale starting with finding the Direwolves in the forest and the King's visit. His father flinched at both Jon Arryn's and King Robert's deaths but not his own. He only nodded and seemed to accept that he had died but his eyes flicked to his feet hiding emotion he didn't want Jon to see when Jon explained what had happened to Sansa and Arya.

It only got worse from there his father seemingly growing smaller as his shoulders drooped every time he learned another horror his children had faced. By the time he had reached the Red Wedding Lord Stark was seated on the boulder in front of the Weirwood Tree holding his head in his hands.

"I failed everyone," Father said once Jon had finished his story with his death and waking up back in Winterfell.

"You believe me?" Jon's eyebrows raised up slightly. He had expected some kind of denial or being sent to Maester Luwin.

Ned Stark

Ned kept his head down as he gathered his composure. He couldn't let Jon see how shaken he was. His son would need a rock to keep him grounded with everything happening to him. And that rock would be him. He could deal with his thoughts and emotions at a later date when no one could see.

For now, he had to keep a strong mask on in the face of his son. He had to be the Warden of the North, not Ned Stark.

"I do believe you, Jon." Ned rose to his feet and clapped a hand on his son's shoulder squeezing softly but firmly. "As outlandish a tale it is I see no other way you could have learned of your mother. I wish I could tell you of her now but that will have to wait until another time."

"Father?"

"We need to plan Jon. Winter is coming. It may be years off but it is coming."

 _And let the Gods be with us when it arrives._

* * *

 **A new story I'm working on. The same premise as the Long Night, Jon and others go back in time but this time Jon tells his Lord Stark about the future.** **Hope you guys like it and leave a review with what you think so far. Until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Game of Throne

* * *

 **Catelyn Stark**

Catelyn loved her husband. She loved him more than anything in the world except for the children he had gifted her. It was a strange feeling even now after so many years. She had been raised with her family motto ingrained into her. Family. Duty. Honor.

And her duty to her family was to marry and secure alliances for the House of Tully. Her honor would keep her from straying from her husband no matter how unfaithful he may be to her. The Septa who taught her and Lysa had never sugarcoated what life would be like for them once they married. She had known Brandon was as big a whoremonger as Robert Baratheon and she had accepted that her husband would not be faithful and her marriage would never one of love for she could never love a man such as Brandon Stark.

But then her husband to be had been murdered by the Mad King and she married Ned instead. Who had ridden off to war with Robert and returned with a bastard he proclaimed would be raised in Winterfell. That night as Ned sat with both Robb and the bastard she had laid awake in her chambers knowing that her marriage would be a loveless one despite not marrying Brandon.

 _Yet I love him so._

After he had returned from War Ned had taken everything she expected her future to be and crushed it underneath his boot. He didn't stray from their marriage bed again, he had a Sept built inside the Castle so she could pray to the Seven and gifted her more children that she loved. And no matter how much the sight of the bastard burned her she couldn't hold onto her hate and the rest of her children were not born out of duty but from the love between her and her husband.

"Mother, did you see?"

Smiling down at her eldest child who was staring up at her from the yard she nodded. "Very good, Robb. Your father will be proud."

Robb grinned and waved before turning away and notching another arrow.

Which made the small ember of hate she held for her husband all the more painful. She didn't want to hate her Quiet Wolf. She loved him but he was doing things she couldn't understand and when questioned clammed up and dismissed her. Not as a husband but as Lord Stark, Warden of the North.

All because of the bastard. Ned spent hours every day holed up in his solar with the bastard doing what, she didn't know. All she knew was he was spending more time with his illegitimate child than he did with his trueborn. Not that any of her children seemed to notice. Robb, Bran and little Arya were just happy their _'brother'_ was healing and acting normal again. Sansa had never paid much attention to what the bastard did and that hadn't changed. Rickon, who was not even reached his second name day was too young to notice such things but she did.

She saw the way Ned made room for the bastard at the main table during meals and how he asked Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik more about the bastard than he did Robb. She heard the rumors and even saw with her own eyes has the bastard won every training match he was put in, so much so that he now clashed swords with actual Northern Warriors leaving Robb and Theon behind.

And she could see what was happening. The bastard was trying to take Winterfell and Ned was letting him. But she wouldn't allow it. Her sons would inherit Winterfell, not her husbands bastard.

* * *

 **Jon Snow**

"Father, are you sure? Lady Stark won't like this."

"Do not worry about that, Jon. I will have a talk with my lady wife." His father said and handed him the bundle of papers wrapped in deerskin. "You just worry about staying safe once you leave Winterfell."

Taking the bundle from his father Jon set it in his pack and tied the satchel closed tightly before slinging it over his back and tightening the strap stretching across his chest.

"Remember Jon, stay true to the route we planned and-"

"Keep out of towns when I can. Don't sleep out in the open and only spend two days at most in the other Lord's homes." Jon repeated the rules his father had been drilling into his head since they began planning his journey across the North.

His father while not willing or able to punish the Houses that had betrayed House Stark in the future but he trusted them no longer. House Bolton, House Umber and any others that sided against the Starks were being watched carefully and no Stark would step foot in theirs keeps unless they had enough men to escape at their backs.

"I'm sorry for asking this of you, Jon."

Pulled from his thoughts by his father's words Jon smiled and reached out wrapping his arms around his father's shoulders. "You didn't ask, father. I volunteered. I am just happy you trust me enough to make the journey alone."

"If I could spare the men you wouldn't be going alone," Ned said bitterly and hugged Jon tighter before releasing his hold on his son.

"Winterfell and Winter Town needs to be fortified. We also need Queens crown rebuilt and men to ferry supplies to the Wall." Jon had done the same things once he had been named King in the North and knew exactly how many men would be needed to complete just those four things. His father could spare the manpower to send guards with him.

"I will be fine, father."

Jon wouldn't promise he would come back as he had been taught not to make promises he couldn't keep. _'A man's word is a powerful thing'_ father would say. And even with all his future knowledge if he was unfortunate enough to run across a band of thieves while traveling he would be hard-pressed to escape with his life.

The North was a harsh place after all. _"But not as harsh as beyond the Wall."_

He had lived with the Free Folk for months in the wild. Surviving the woods of the North would be challenging but not as hard as it would be if he was truly ten and three.

"Hodor should have your horse packed and ready, Jon. And I'm sure Arya and your brothers are waiting to say goodbye at the stables."

Jon nodded and opened the door of Lord Starks solar a solemn look washing over his face. "I'm going to miss them. I just got them back and now it feels like I'm losing them again."

* * *

 **Arya Stark**

"Try to come back in one piece, Jon. Who will I knock around the training yard if you go missing in the woods?"

Standing at her father's side holding onto his pant leg with one hand Arya watched her two eldest brothers clap hands and hug with Robb shoving Jon a bit in jest when they separated.

Robb was smiling and Bran who had said his goodbyes quick because mother called him away had smiled but she wouldn't. Smiling would mean she was okay with Jon leaving and she wasn't. He should stay in Winterfell. Why did he have to leave anyway? Father had an entire castle of men and a full rookery of ravens to send messages with, why did he have to send Jon?

"Arya, aren't you going to see your brother off?" Father asked looking down at her.

Letting go of his leg she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Jon who had stopped laughing with Robb and was looking at her. "No, because he isn't leaving."

"Arya-"

"Why does he have to go anyway? Send someone else to deliver the stupid letters!"

"Arya Stark! You are a Lady of the North and you will act like accordingly."

Ignoring her father's words, because there was no way she was ever going to be a lady, Arya huffed and turned her chin up refusing to look at Jon. He had to know what he was doing to her. Leaving her alone with her other siblings and mother who were trying to turn her into a proper lady. Robb and Bran didn't drag her to Septa Mordane's lessons but they wouldn't hide her like Jon did.

She had spent hours in his room hiding from her Mother and talking to him. What was she supposed to do now?

"Arya, I won't be gone long." Jon smiled. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Don't lie." She pointed at the sacks strapped to the horse Jon would be leaving on. "I looked in your packs when no one was looking. Dried meat and a set of extra clothes? A hunting bow and arrows? You've packed enough to be gone for months!"

Jon smile grew and Arya frowned. What was he smiling about? Didn't he care she was mad at him?

"It's good to know you've been listening."

Grey eyes opened wide and Arya shot a quick glance at her father who didn't look surprised. _He knows!_

But if he knew why didn't he ever say anything.

"Say goodbye to your brother, Arya. When he returns I'm sure he will make up for his absence." Her father said before sharing a weird look that she didn't understand with Jon.

It was like they were talking without words.

"Goodbye, Jon." She said and then squealed when he shot forward and lifted her from the ground spinning her around.

"I'll miss you the most Arya." He whispered and against her will a smile bloomed on her face.

"I'm really going to miss you, Jon." She whispered just as quietly holding onto his shoulders tightly not wanting to ever let go.

Mother would have a fit if she knew and she didn't want to hurt her other brother's feelings by saying it out loud but she did love Jon the most. Maybe it was wrong to love her half-brother more than she did her 'true brothers' but she couldn't help it. Jon always just seemed to understand the way she was. Why she wanted to shoot a bow and wield a sword instead of sewing and talk about southern knights. He always just accepted it and when he could sneak her out of sight give her lessons. No sword work yet but she was a better shot than Bran with an arrow despite not getting real lessons.

"Be good for Father and your mother and I'll bring you back a gift." Jon set her down and tousled her hair messing up all the work that had been done that morning.

And she knew he did it because he knew she hated having it tied up.

"Jon," Father sighed next to her and her smile could have lit up crypts beneath the castle when Jon shot her a wink and mounted his horse a sixteen hand tall midnight black stallion that she had heard her mother complaining was too costly for a bastard.

Winking up at him she turned on heel and sprinted away darting between the people in the yard. With everyone caught up in Jon's departure, it would give her time to find a good hiding spot for the day.

"Arya!" She heard Father as well as Robb call but she kept running pulling at the rest of her hair out of the messed up bun that was barely holding together atop her head. This was why Jon was her favorite.

* * *

 **The second chapter is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it and leave a review with what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Game Of Thrones

* * *

 **Ned Stark**

"What did I ever do to warrant such shame, _my lord_?"

In his solar and away from the eyes of his subjects, Ned sat still has his wife stood in front of him arms crossed and glaring. Usually, he enjoyed these little moments even though his wife was upset with him. The joy of being treated as a husband and not as a lord. But right now he felt no joy as he knew Catelyn as truly mad as she only ever called him her Lord when they were alone if she believed he slighted her in some way.

 _"Most times about Jon."_ He thought just as she started speaking again.

"You treat that bastard better than your real sons."

And this time it seemed was no different.

"How could you, Ned? What will the other lords think when they see you sent your bastard to meet with them and not Robb?"

Ned didn't know what it was, maybe it was the thousands of thoughts he had of preparing for a bleak future, or maybe it was the worries of Jon that plagued him since his son left the safety of Winterfell but he had no room in his thoughts for his wife's paranoid thoughts of Jon stealing Winterfell. Not today.

"Enough!" He didn't shout but his voice raised and Catelyn startled her eyes going wide as she took a half step back. "Catelyn, Jon is not trying to take Winterfell from Robb, or any of our other children. If you spent more than five minutes with the boy you would see that. Clear as day."

"You would have me shame myself even more by associating with the bastard?" Catelyn scoffed her blue eyes icing over with cold anger. "Is it not enough that you let him live in the castle, go to the same lessons as your trueborn?"

And now they had come full circle. Catelyn couldn't see that Jon was not like the bastard southron lords told tales of if she wouldn't spend time with him. But she wouldn't spend time with him because he was a bastard.

"Cate, if that is all, please go. Jon is my blood and that's the end of it. I don't want to hear any more about it." Ned said and didn't say anything more as his wife stared debating whether to force the continuation of their conversation before deciding otherwise and left the room.

Alone once more he went back to the plans he had been working on before the interruption.

Moat Cailin.

One of the most important strongholds in the North, _now in ruins._ Ned scrubbed a hand over his face as he read through the costs that would be needed to rebuild. The other Lords wouldn't like it but it needed to be done. With everything happening in the south the North needed to be protected.

The Lannisters, Petyr Baelish whispering in the ear of Lysa Arryn, The Tyrells and the Dorne all on the brink of war. Playing their games for the Iron Throne.

But not the north. No, if he and Jon couldn't stop a war from erupting he would make sure the North was left out of it. No matter his love for Robert he wouldn't play the Game. Not this time, not while the North and his family was in danger.

Winter was coming.

* * *

Ser Davos Seaworth

"He is here."

Glancing at the Red priestess standing at his side Davos lips formed a grim line. _Gods he hated this woman._

As if hearing his thoughts Melisandre turned to him and said with a wry smile. "You dislike me Ser Davos."

"Aye, that I do. You killed Shireen." He growled as he smile fell into a frown. Good, she didn't deserve to be happy.

"She is alive now."

"Don't change what you did. You burned a poor little girl alive. She was a sweet girl, never did a thing to anyone." Davos scowled and looked back to the sea. He could see White Harbor in the distance and silently begged Bertha to get there faster. After days of sailing, he was tired of seeing the Red woman. Every time he did he had to fight the urge to gut her where she stood.

Not only for Shireen but for the risks she was taking as well. Sending messages to Tyrion Lannister with words of the future. It was foolish and she was putting them all at risk. Him, Jon and anyone else who had knowledge of what was to come.

 _"The flames showed me a small lion hunting with the lone wolf."_ Was her answer when he questioned her. Because Tyrion was the small lion being a Lannister and a dwarf and the wolf was Jon Snow who while having Stark blood was not part of the pack.

Again the red woman seemed to read his mind and looked to White Harbor herself. "They will be there waiting for us, Ser Davos. I have seen it."

Davos didn't say anything more. He couldn't. While he disliked the risk and would not condone them he couldn't deny that her Red god granted her powers. Once he had been skeptical until he had seen her bring Jon back to life at Castle Black. But now, standing on a ship that had burned in Black Water bay years from now there was no way he could deny her gifts.

Even if he loathed how she used them.

* * *

 **Tyrion Lannister**

White Harbor. The only city in the North but the smallest in the Seven Kingdoms. He had been before and enjoyed the wine and whores available for days before his father called him back to Casterly Rock. It was a fun time and he promised a particularly busty brunette he would return one day.

 _"Promise kept."_ He thought staring out at the seawall protecting the city. Just not how he imagined it.

Instead of a small army of sweaty women giggling in the largest bed of a brother he was surrounded by sweaty men shouting as his balls slowly froze beneath him.

"Cold, little brother?" Jaime snarked from beside him.

Wrapping his cloak tighter around his small frame Tyrion tilted his flask bottoms up and emptied it into his stomach. He forgot to mention the company he was keeping was terrible.

It seemed even with their prick of a father still walking the world Jaime wouldn't forgive him for killing the old cunt. Not even after he had explained why he had done it. Jaime still loved their father more than he loved his brother.

"They're here," Jaime said and stood from the bench they were sitting on.

Tyron stood as well but couldn't see who they were meeting fully but he caught flashes of blood red cloth in the crowd.

"When we meet Jaime-"

"A united front." the Kingslayer mocked but Tyrion nodded anyway ignoring the slight.

After hours of sitting and with only five words spoken between them he had needed to be certain Jaime would put aside their differences. For the time being at least. Yet he was still unsure and Jaime was not helping ease his worries.

Didn't his brother understand that he was doing this for him? Ser Davos and Jon had fought alongside him and Daenerys for months and while Jaime was there Jon had never forgiven him for Bran. Jon wasn't a violent man most of the time but if it was to protect his family he was certain the former King in the North would bite out Jaimes throat in the middle of the street if it kept Bran from losing his legs.

"Tyrion Lannister,"

"Ser Davos Seaworth," Tyrion nodded to the onion knight and looked to his companion. "Priestess Melisandre."

"Where is Jon?" Jaime asked curtly and Tyrion sighed when Davos looked at Jaime then back down to him the question not put in words but clear.

"I didn't tell him. He woke with the memories as well." It was a shock opening his eyes and he didn't get it right away. Believed it was a dream until he went to break his fast and saw Jaime. Not the cocky and arrogant Kingsguard Jaime but the field commander of King Jon's army.

After cornering his brother who had been very clearly trying to keep distance between them, another sign he was not the same man who went to bed the night before.

The conversation following had been long and tedious and no plans had been formed despite Tyrion's insistence. Not until the raven from Dragonstone arrived and they learned they weren't alone.

"Now all we're missing is the wolf and the wildling." Everyone who was in the room when Melisandre had tried to bring Jon back to life once more.

Tyrion looked around the market street moving his head in exaggerated stretches acting as if he could see over the crowd and ware stands. "Where is our beloved King in the North?"

* * *

 **Jon Snow**

 _He could hear them coming. Thousands of footsteps thundering across the ground getting closer and closer with every second that passed. There was nowhere to go. They were trapped with no escape. Thoros gone, the priests frozen body nothing but ashes at there feet._

 _They were going to die. He was going to die._

 _Again._

Gasping Jon sat up his grey eyes wild, his arms flailing to fight off the invisible hands reaching for him.

"Who goes there!"

Startled by the shout Jon eyes flicked to the North where the thudding of horse hooves was coming from his dream fading from the forefront of his mind. Something he was grateful for.

Climbing to his feet pushed the invisible hands away and reached for the pack he had been using as a pillow.

"Halt!" A group of men broke through the line of trees entering the small clearing Jon had camped out in swords drawn and spears pointed at him.

Pulling a letter from his back he held it up displaying the Stark seal for all to see.

"I am Jon Snow, in the service of Lord Stark to deliver a message to Lord Halys, Lord of Hornwood." He repeated the same words he had said ten times before.

Nearly three months of travel and visiting over half the Lords in the North had been exactly what he expected. Boring days of travel and nights filled dreams of a future he swore never to let come to be.

"We will escort you to Hornwood." A guard bearing the bull moose sigil of House Hornwood said sheathing his sword. He was bigger than Jon wider at the shoulder and the stomach with a gray beard shaven close to a wrinkly face.

Jon nodded and set to work dismantling his small camp which was nothing but a sleeping roll and his pack carrying Lord Stark's letters. Tying both items to his horse's saddle he grabbed ahold of the reins and looked at the guards.

"That all you carrying, Jon Snow?" The guard who spoke first asked with what Jon suspected was respect and a disappointment. The North was a harsh place and Northmen were at home in the forests but not many traveled alone and so sparsely. Jon was brave for doing it at his age but he was sure the guard also saw him as young and foolish.

Foolish? Maybe. But young? Jon shook his head as he was led through the Hornwood forest. No, he wasn't young. Not anymore.

* * *

 **The second chapter is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it and leave a review with what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Game Of Thrones

* * *

 **Tormund Giantsbane**

"Snow," Tormund growled the name privately to himself as he was led through the halls of Winterfell. The same halls he had walked freely once upon a time. Now he was led through in chains.

All so he could get a meeting with Jon Snow. Gods he was going to beat that bastard bloody when they finally met again.

"Wait here, wildling." A guard, Jory if he remembered correctly said as they reached a large wooden door at the end of the hall. He remembered this place. Jon's solar, the room that had seen many war meetings during their war against the White Walkers. And now someone else was sitting at the desk Jon sat at and it was the bastards Lord father.

And everything he had done could have been for nothing. Scaling the Wall alone, sneaking all the way through the gift and half the North just to get to Winterfell, sneaking _into_ Winterfell and through the castle to Jon's room. All for nothing if Lord Stark took his head for being a wildling because _Jon Snow_ wasn't even in Winterfell.

The door opened again and Jory the kneeler came back out looking like he swallowed something sour and started unlocking the chains around his wrists surprising Tormund. "Lord Stark will see you now."

"Sir," One of the other guards started but Jory shook his head silencing the protest.

"Lord Starks orders. Any friend of Jon's shouldn't be in chains."

Tormund raised a brow at that and shook his wrists out grinning at the guards. A few of them had gotten some pretty good hits in when they captured him, but only because he had to refrain from really fighting them. Wouldn't look too good if he killed anyone serving Jon's family.

"In you go, free man," Jory said and Tormund's other brow went up.

"What happened to _wildling_ , kneeler?"

Jory glared at the word he knew was an insult but didn't say anything about it. "Lord Stark won't have a friend of his sons insulted in his home."

"How kind of _his grace._ " The guards grit their teeth at the jest about their Lord but Tormund ignored them and started forward. He respected Jon Snow but he didn't know this Eddard Stark so he would treat him with the same amount of respect he gave every other kneeler.

None.

* * *

 **Ned Stark**

"Lord Stark," Jory Cassel bowed as he entered the solar and Ned nodded to the man.

Cassel was as good a man as his uncle Rodrik and Ned needed all the good men he could get at the moment. _"I won't let him die in Kings landing."_

None men of the North would be stepping foot in that rat's nest of a city if he could help it.

"My Lord, we caught a wildling man near the stables. Says he is looking for Jon Snow?"

 _"A wildling? And looking for Jon?"_ Ned frowned. Jon had said he befriended the Free Folk as they liked to be called before becoming their leader after letting them south of the Wall saving thousands from a fate he wouldn't wish on a Lannister.

 _"But not enough father."_ Jon had whispered sadly as he told the horrid story of the Hardhome massacre. _"For every one we saved we lost dozens."_

And then the Night king had arrived and thousands of dead rose up on the shoreline, all with lifeless blue eyes.

"Did he give a name?"

"Tormund."

Ned nodded recalling the man from Jon's stories. "Tall, red of hair and beard?"

Jory looked shocked but nodded in confirmation and Ned knew what was happening. Jon must have met this Tormund on his journey through the North and sent him to Winterfell. _"And by doing so he has already changed the future."_

"Let him in, Jory. I would meet with my son's friend."

Jory was hesitant but bowed all the same. "As you wish, Lord Stark."

Rising from his chair as the nephew of his master of arms exited his solar Ned took his brief moment of solitude to curse his son.

 _"Dammit, Jon."_ He had told his son not to do anything hasty or in the moment. That they needed to think through and plan any of their moves before making them. He was sure Jon was happy to have met his friend earlier and after everything, his boy had been through Ned wouldn't deny him a friend, but how did Jon expect the people in Winterfell to react to a Wildling living in the castle?

Even with all their knowledge of the future they still had to tread cautiously. More-so because of their knowledge. Every move they made to change the future had to be planned in a way that they could explain.

 _"We are fighting a war, we don't have the luxury of making decisions based on our emotions."_

It wasn't a war that would be won with steel and men but it was a war all the same.

"So you're Snow's father, _Lord_ Stark." Tormund mocked as he entered

"That I am, aye." Ned nodded not bothered by the mocking way his name was spoken. Jon had told him of the Free Folk's customs and just as the North didn't bow to the Andals thousands of years ago he wouldn't force the Free Folk to bow to him.

"Where is Jon Snow?"

"Jon is on a very important mission to deliver letters to the other Lords of the North. He should be back within two months time." Ned Stark held his hands open. "You are more than welcome to enjoy Winter fell's hospitality until then."

* * *

 **Jon Snow**

"Lord Karstark," Jon bowed his head to the somehow large but still gaunt man sitting at the center of the massive table in Karhold. Holding out his hands he presented the letter from his father.  
"From Lord Stark, my lord."

"Yes, I heard Ned was sending his bastard all around the North." Lord Karstark said as his youngest son, Torrhen took the letter from Jon and carried it to his father.

The hall was empty except for Lord Karstark, his three sons, and Jon so the silence was deafening as the Lord of Karhold opened the letter and read through it. Jon had gone through this what felt like a hundred times since leaving Winterfell. Standing silent and awaiting a response to the question that would help change the future. Every house in the North would be important in the war against the Others. If even one failed to comply with what Lord Stark asked of them it would change the outcome of battles.

So, Jon stood with baited breath and waited.

"I see." Lord Karstark set the letter down on the table. "Eddard, bring me a pen."

Jon stood straighter as Lord Karstark looked down at him with dark eyes. "Tell Lord Stark, Karhold will send men to Moat Calin and Queenscrown."

"Moat Calin?" Harrion Karstark, Rickards eldest son, and heir to Karhold asked. "King Robert and Lord Stark are practically brothers, what would the North need Moat Calin rebuilt for?"

"King Robert will not be king forever," Jon said before Lord Karstark could answer.

Cursing his tongue as all the eyes in the hall fell on him he bowed his head again. "Sorry, my Lord."

Waving it away Rickard scoffed. "Do not apologize, Jon Snow. You are correct, King Robert will not sit on the Iron Throne forever. And while his children are Baratheon, they have lion blood in them."

 _"They are all Lannister."_ Jon wanted to say but held his tongue. Lord Stark had been very stern in his order that he tell no one. He wasn't sure who his father was going to tell, if the Warden of the North was going to send a Raven to Kings Landing accusing Ser Jaime and Queen Cersei of sleeping together. Would Robert believe his friend?

Jon wanted to believe so but even if the King did believe Lord Stark he was surrounded by Lions. The Lannisters wouldn't even have to sack Kings Landing, they already controlled the city.

"Here, give Lord Stark my well wishes." Rickard stood up from his seat and walked toward Jon handing the letter back. "Not many your age would travel the North by his lonesome at your age, Jon Snow. You have my respect for that."

Nodding his thanks for the praise Jon returned the letter to his pack. Lord Karstark was not the first Lord of the North to praise him for his bravery or ask him why Lord Stark would send him across the North to deliver messages instead of a troop of men. Every Lord he had met had done one or the other in some way. And he was sure Lord Umber and Lady Maege would give the same sentiments.

* * *

 **Catelyn Stark**

 _"A Wildling, in Winterfell and living in the bastards room."_ Catelyn strode through the halls of Winterfell heading for her dear husbands solar. She had already given the order for each of her children to be sent there as well. They needed to hear the answers Ned gave when she questioned him.

Robb needed to know that Jon was not taking his place as heir to Winterfell. Arya needed to know that the bastard had no place in Winterfell and Sansa needed to know what she was doing was right. A lady did not associate with someone so far below her station. Even if they shared a father.

"A Stark will rule the North. Not a Snow. Never a Snow." She promised as she came upon her husband's room.

Opening the door she walked in and nodded counting the four small heads sitting before their father's desk. Robb, Sansa, Arya, and Bran. Rickon was still too little to be involved. He wouldn't understand what was happening.

"Cat," Ned greeted his wife with a forced smile. Something he hadn't had to do in years. Not since the beginning of their marriage, when they were still strangers to each other.  
"Robb says you called for them?"

"I did."

"May I ask what for?"

Catelyn beautiful blue eyes turned to ice. "I want you to explain to _our_ children, why the bastard is visiting each of the Northern Lords in your name, husband."

The smile on her husband's face fled the second she uttered the word. He hated that word. _Bastard._ She knew it. Every soul in Winterfell and the North knew it. And they all knew why.

Jon Snow wasn't the same as a southron bastard. He hadn't been born out of lust. Eddard Stark, her husband was an honorable man. He was married to her before he left to fight in Roberts Rebellion. While the other men took serving girls, whores and bar wenches to bed after a battle, blood racing and high on victory. Ned stayed faithful.

No one would have expected the _most honorable man_ in the Westeros to sire a bastard. And so when he returned North with a child not her own she and every other person North of the Neck knew why.

Her children were born out of duty. Or so the North believed. The Northern Lords looked at Ned with pity and respect. It took a big man to marry a woman who loved your older brother. They didn't know how her admiration for Brandon grew smaller and smaller as her wedding day grew closer. Hearing the tales of his _'activities'_ with the woman of the North had crushed any fantasies she had of the valiant man who fought a duel for her hand. They didn't know how she grew to love her husband despite the bastard he brought home with him.

Robb was born out of duty, but she loved him the same as her other children who were born from the love between husband and wife. Not that anyone outside of Winterfell knew. All they saw was her doing her duty as a bride.

Her children were born from duty and _Jon Snow_ was born not from lust, but love.

That's what people say when they hear of Lord Stark's bastard. What kind of woman could melt the icy heart of Eddard Stark to the point he would abandon his honor?

Not even Catelyn knew the woman's name. But that didn't stop her from hating the faceless whore who had stolen her Ned's heart.

"Catelyn, the children are still too young for politics," Ned said and smiled at his children. "Robb, you're supposed to be training. And Sansa and Arya are missing their lessons with the Septa."

"They need to hear you tell them, Ned. Tell them you don't love the _bastard_ more than them." Catelyn spat the name and enjoyed the clenching of her husband's jaw. It was the only thing she could throw at him because as much as she hated the bastard he was more like Ned than any of her children. That was just another slap to her face every time she saw him but it could not be denied. Jon Snow looked more like Ned than her sons, acted more like him as well. Quiet bordering on sullen.

"Cat, you shouldn't say such things." Ned's voice was quiet but hard and the kids flinched slightly. "I love all my children the same."

Before Catelyn could speak again Robb spoke and she smiled. "Then why did you send Jon to meet with the other Lords?"

Robb didn't flinch as his father's cold hard eyes turned on him. He could see the betrayal within them and felt guilty at asking such a question but he had to. He had to know.

"Robb, why would you even have to ask such a thing?"

"Because I am the heir Winterfell. Jon is my brother, bastard born or not. And even if he wasn't he is still younger." Robb drew a breath ignoring the heated angry looks he was getting from Arya.  
"I should be the one meeting the Lords."

Behind her son, Catelyn smiled at him. Her words had gotten through to him. It was hard, after so many years of ignoring Jon unless she was glaring at the bastard, Robb had been reluctant to take any words she spoke against his ' _brother'_ to heart. She was happy to know his love for the bastard was no longer blinding him to the truth of things.

Ned had meetings with Jon about Moat Calin and the Wall. Ned took Jon with him hunting and to pray at the Godswood. Ned tried to get Jon to sit with them in the Great Hall every night. And every night Jon declined.

All while Robb spent free time in Wintertown with Theon. She knew what was going on but no mother wanted to think of her child doing such acts. Especially when whores were involved.

Even the servants gossiped of how her husband was raising Jon to take over Winterfell. Of how the heir to the castle was fucking whores while the bastard worked hard trying to become a good leader. Of how lucky they were that at least one Stark child was not mocking the family name. Bran skipped classes to climb the walls, Arya skipped her classes, Sansa had her head in clouds full of princes and knights. And Robb screwed everything in Wintertown that had a pretty face.

"You shouldn't ask such questions, Robb. You won't like the answer."

"Does that mean mother is right?" Sansa asked. "Do you love the bastard more than us?"

"Don't call him that!"

"Arya don't yell at your sister." Catelyn snapped stopping the argument between the girls before it started. She wouldn't have them ruining this family meeting by squabbling. It was too important for their family to be delayed any longer.

* * *

 **Ned Stark II**

 _"Oh, Catelyn, what did you do."_ Ned sighed leaning back in his chair. Robb had never shown signs that he resented Jon. They were as close as brothers could be. His son knew Jon, knew his brother. Bastard or not Jon would die for him before trying to become Lord of Winterfell.

Robb never showed signs of believing anything otherwise. Which meant his wife was whispering in his son's ear. Trying to turn him against Jon because her head was full of imagined plots and fear.

And now he was backed against the wall. He couldn't tell them the truth. That Jon wasn't a child, but a grown man who had reigned as King in the North before his death. So, he had to lie. Just as he had been doing since returning home with Jon. Only now it would be his children who looked at him differently and not his wife.

"Father?"

Ned looked at his oldest child who was looking back at him. He could see the silent plea that he would stomp out all the doubts that Catelyn had cultivated with her words. And he would. But it was as he said. They would not like his answer.

"The message Jon is carrying to the other Lords is very sensitive. I trust only someone of my blood to carry it in my place." Raising a hand as both Robb and Catelyn opened their mouths. No doubt to asked the same question. He continued answering before they could ask.

"You are my heir, Robb. With the men, I have sent to the Wall, Gift and Moat Calin I wouldn't have enough to send an escort with you. So I-"

"So you sent Jon because he's a better fighter." Robb finished with what he thought was the answer and hung his head. Of course. It was sensible. He hadn't bested Jon in training for weeks before his departure.

Ned shook his head. "No, I sent him because if he doesn't come back Winterfell won't suffer for it."

The lie was out and his children as he suspected began to look at him differently. Sansa looked aghast, Arya was angry, Bran looked sad and Robb, his oldest looked disappointed. Whether in himself for believing Jon would try and take Winterfell or his father for being cold-hearted enough to send his son to his death.

Looking up at his wife he stared at her as she stared back. To anyone else, she would have appeared stoic and indifferent but he could see the annoyance in the stiff lips and slightly lowered brows.

 _"She doesn't believe me."_ He hadn't expected her to believe him. She knew him to well, knew the love he held for Jon and the boy's mother was too great to send him in place of Robb on a mission that could kill his heir.

He would never do that and she knew that. But the kids didn't.

"I hate you," Arya whispered tearfully before fleeing the room.

 _"Dammit."_ Ned sighed as the door slammed behind her breaking whatever trance his other children were in. They to left the room, Robb leading a confused Bran out and Sansa trying to hold the same indifferent look her mother was wearing.

Catelyn stayed in the room but Ned didn't look at her. He couldn't because if he did he would want to blame her for everything. But he couldn't. She was just trying to protect Robb from Jon because she didn't know any better. Maybe if he had told her from the start that Jon was Lyanna's son their family wouldn't be imploding.

It was too late now though. All he could do was wait for Jon's return and hope he could figure out how to calm his siblings down. Because he doubted they would be listening to either him or their mother when it came to Jon for a long time.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! I know it's been a while but I present Chapter four of the Bastard of Winterfell. Hope you guys like it!**

 **P.S. Tried not to bash Catelyn too much but if it comes off that way I can't help it. I _really_ don't like her character. At all!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Leave a review of what you think so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Game of Thrones

* * *

 **Tyrion Lannister**

 _"I hate the fucking the North."_ Pulling his brown cloak tighter around his shoulders as best he could with one hand Tyrion steered his horse through the trees with his other. He knew he should have pushed for the wheelhouse back in White Harbor. They could have brought more gold, more, more food and drink. He had no problem roughing it when needed, but they had the coffers of Westerlands at their disposable.

They were sleeping on the ground, and eating dried meats with nothing but freezing water to wash it down for no other reason than his brother not wanting to draw attention.

It wasn't like he was asking for a contingent of men flying the Lannister House banner, hell's, he wasn't even wearing the damn lion. All he wanted was a wheelhouse to sleep in or even just a wagon. Farmers had wagons! As long as it wasn't too flashy no one but bandits would pay them any more attention than the other travelers on the Kings Road. Jaime could take care of the bandits and none of them would have to freeze their asses off at night sleeping on the snow-covered ground.

 _"Davos is a lucky bastard."_ Tyrion thought as he stared at the black and red cloaks riding in front of him. The onion knight had been called back to Dragonstone by Lord Stannis before they could leave White Harbor and begin their search for Jon Snow. He hadn't minded leaving the smuggler behind even if the man was the best company out of his three fellow time travelers. Jaime still hated him for killing their father and the Red priestess...well everyone was wary of her and she wasn't much of a talker. But that was then, and this was now.

And now they weren't in Winterfell enjoying the Stark's hospitality like he thought they would be.

"Seven hell's," He bit out harshly as he brought an arm up and pushed aside another snow and thorn-covered branch as his horse continued through the forest.

No, instead of doing the reasonable thing and riding for Winterfell, Jaime had decided to follow the red priestess.

 _"In the flames, I saw a wolf chasing a bear."_ She had said and Jaime, showing he wasn't just a pretty face deduced that if Jon was going to each house in the North if the small folk's words were true he would be visiting Bear Island as well.

"He might have gone to Bear Island first for all we know," Tyrion muttered to himself but the wind must have caught his words and carried them to his brother because Jaime looked over his shoulder.

"Well, brother, you may travel to Winterfell if you wish," Jaime smirked. "I'm sure they will welcome a Lannister with open arms and a warm meal."

"Lord Stark would more than likely take my head."

If Eddard Stark knew of what transpired in the future, and it was a safe gamble that he did if he was sending Jon to each of the Houses of the North, the man would not be happy to see any Lannister.

 _"The frigid outdoors it is."_ Tyrion could do with his ears freezing as long as they were still attached to the rest of his body.

* * *

 **Arya Stark**

 _"Keep my bow arm relaxed. Even breaths. Aim."_ Arya released her arrow and grinned as it sunk into the target she carved into a tree with a stolen kitchen knife. The arrow was stuck inches from the bulls-eye but it was the closest she had hit since Jon started teaching her before he left.

 _"Jon."_ Her fingers tightened around the bow in her hands until her knuckles turned white as she thought about her brother. Gods she missed him.

Ever since fa- _Lord Stark_ had sent him away she had been alone. Winterfell felt empty without him. No one gave her rides on their shoulders, Robb wouldn't teach her how to wield a dagger or shoot a bow. Too afraid of their mother who spent her time bad mouthing Jon. And all because he wasn't _her_ son. Who cared?

She didn't.

Jon was the best sibling she had and he was gone. Maybe forever. The North was a dangerous place. Mountain lions roamed the forest, bandits scoured the roads and the cold was enough to kill a man if nothing else got him first.

And her brother was out there. Alone. Because fa- _Lord Stark_ sent him in Robb's place. She didn't want Robb to die, or be in danger. He was her brother to and she loved him but everyone seemed to forget that Jon was their brother too. Well, everyone except mo- _Lady Stark_ and Sansa who never saw him as anything other than a bastard.

Robb thought Jon was listening to mothers stories about southron bastards and thought Jon was going to kill him and take Winterfell. Now that his father straightened that out he was spending more time with Theon. She knew what they were doing when they went to Wintertown. After enough hours spent listening to the servant's gossip, she knew all there was to know about the whore houses.

Rickon was too young to understand what was going on and all Bran did was climb the walls.

Then there was Sansa.

"Arya! What are you doing? Put that down!"

Speak of the stranger. Gritting her teeth she turned around.

"Sansa, Jeyne." She greeted politely.

If Sansa told Lady Stark about her secret training spot she'd never get her hands on another bow. Playing nice was her only option.

 _"Even if I want to shoot them both in the ass."_

"Are you trying to be a boy?" Jeyne asked giggling. "It makes sense. You'd make a pretty boy, horse face."

Sansa joined in her high pitched tinkling laugh was like screeching to Arya's ears.

She glared at her sister as her eyes stung with tears she refused to let fall. She wouldn't cry. Not for Sansa or stupid Jeyne.

 _"Jon wouldn't let people call me names."_ The one time a stable boy who she knew was friends with Jon had called her horse face Jon beat him bloody. "I need to find Jon."

Running past Sansa she purposefully knocked into her sister sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Ah!" Sansa shouted as her blue dress was muddied. "Arya!"

Smirking Arya laughed as she kept running. Once she got back to the castle she would start packing. It would take a few days to steal what she needed from the kitchen and to find out where Jon was but that was it. She wouldn't stay in Winterfell a second longer.

As she ran Jeyne shouted something at her back. Arya couldn't understand what was said but her sister's friend sounded mad so she yelled back.

"Go play with another stable boy...whore!" She looked over her shoulder and saw both girls eyes get really wide as they stared at her. _"Ha, serves Jeyne right."_

The girl was always mean to her. She deserved those words.

"I'm telling mother you said that!" Sansa shouted and Arya snorted. Like she cared. "And that you practicing with a bow instead of in class!"

Biting her tongue Arya swiped at her eyes with her sleeve. Of course, Sansa would tell mo-Lady Stark. She always chose her friends over her sister. _"This is why I need to find Jon."_

She was living in a castle full of family and it felt like the only person who cared about her was a thousand leagues away.

* * *

 **Ned Stark**

 _"Lions in the North."_ Ned crumpled the slip of parchment Maester Luwin had delivered and threw it into the fire in his solar. Why were Lannisters in the North?

Gregor Forrester could have been mistaken but Ned doubted that was true. If the Lord of Ironrath said he saw Jaime and Tyrion Lannister heading for the coast to Bear Island then Ned believed him. A member of the Kingsguard and dwarf would not be mistaken for other.

 _"Did Jon send them a message?"_ He didn't think his son would be foolish enough to do such a thing but what other reason could there be for Lions to venture into the den of wolves? Unless...?

"Jory!" He called and the door opened immediately.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Send word for Tormund, I would like to speak with him."

Jory nodded accepting the order and left the room as quickly as he came in.

Ned sat down at his desk and folded his hands underneath his chin. Tormund had said that he was in the room when Melisandre, the Red priestess who brought Jon back once attempted to do it a second time. The ritual didn't work and Jon stayed dead, but when the man went to sleep that night he woke up not in Winterfell, but North of the Wall. Surrounded by men he watched die trying to get south.

If Tormund who was in the room was sent back as well as Jon then it was possible anyone who was there was back as well.

 _"Tyrion Lannister was Jon's Hand after Daenery's death. And Jaime was the commander of their forces when Jon wasn't present."_ Ned frowned. It was reasonable to assume those two men would be present when the Priestess tried to resurrect their King.

It would explain their presence in the North. They were looking for Jon.

But for what purpose? To aid him in creating a better future? Or to kill him?

Jon had made it clear that despite everything that had happened he trusted Tyrion and Jaime to protect the North and the rest of the Realm if he had ever fallen in battle. But that was then, and this was now.

And now the Lannisters had a chance to save their family. All of Jaime's children, Tywin, Cersei, and any Lannister man that died during the War of the Five Kings.

He and Jon were trying to protect the North, their family and to do that, lions would have to be slain.

The question was whether Tyrion and Jaime Lannisters loyalty to Jon outweighed their loyalty to their House. And Ned was sure he wouldn't like the answer to that question.

* * *

 **Jon Snow**

 _"The old bear better be grateful for this."_

Huddling in the stable next to his horse Jon pulled his cloak tighter around his body trying to stave off the harsh winds outside. He had landed back on Westeros just hours before the storm hit. Luck had been with him as he found an old trader and ship captain who was heading to Bear Island but only for a few hours and would let him buy passage on his vessel.

 _"Big storm coming boy. It'll tear a ship at sea apart in seconds."_ The captain of the ship had predicted early that morning.

None of the man's crew wanted to be away from their families for the duration of the storm and they had spent no more than a few hours docked at Bear claw harbor before departing again.

Their departure couldn't have been timed better. The ship had been preparing to leave right as he arrived after convincing Lady Mormont that the warriors of Bear Island would be more helpful in the gift and on the Wall. It wasn't hard. With Jeor in command of the Night's Watch and the promise that they did not have to take the black many men and women were happy to head North serve under the old bear's command.

Now, he was back on Westeros and only had to wait out the storm before heading back to Winterfell. After months being away from his family, he was counting the seconds until his return. If only just to make sure they were all alive and in good health.

 _"The last time I left Winterfell, I lost almost everything."_

"Jon!"

He could still hear Rickon shouting for him as Ramsay Bolton's grew closer and closer with each shot.

"Jon!"

From between the boards of the stable gate, he could see a small figure running towards him. Nothing but a shadow in the rain.

"Jon!"

Closing his eyes he looked away. The nightmares of Rickon's death were enough for him. He didn't need his mind playing tricks on him while he was awake.

"Jon Snow! Open the damn gate, bastard!"

Jon's eyes snapped open. The voice was closer and it wasn't Rickons.

"Tyrion?" Kicking his cloak off he jumped up and unlatched the gate letting it swing open as the small figure got closer. And now that he was paying attention he could see a second shadow. Nearly three times the size of the first.  
"Jaime?"

What in the seven hell's were the Lannister brothers doing so far North?

"Dammit, bastard," Tyrion walked straight past Jon. "It's cold as the Wall out there. And we find you in a stable of all places. After everything we've been through to find you."

"He ran out of wine weeks ago," Jaime said pulling the gate to the stable closed behind him. Removing his cloak he smirked at the dumbfounded look on Jon's face. "You shouldn't let your jaw hang like that. People won't respect a king who looks like a fool."

"You're back as well?" It was all Jon could say. The thousand and one thoughts running through his mind were to fast to put into words. So he stared at the two blonde men who despite their difference in size looked remarkably similar as the smirked at him.

"We have a lot to discuss, King in the North," Tyrion said and dipped his head before turning around and rummaging through Jon's sack. "But first, I need a drink."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Leave a review of what you think so far and pairing choice!**


End file.
